


Unwinding

by DameRuth



Series: Bliss [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: After the events of"Madly In Love,"the Bliss team relaxes in the TARDIS hot tub (AU Nine/Rose/Jack).[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted  2008.11.09.]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Bliss [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078
Kudos: 17





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, aibhinn challenged me to write a Bliss fic around the line, "Do you really HAVE to hang your underwear from the doorknob?" I filed that away for future reference, but didn't have any stellar plot ideas. Then wmr told me I should write a hot-tub-centric epilogue to Madly In Love. And thus a bunny was born.

Rose ran down the TARDIS’s corridor towards the bedroom, grinning like a fool and wondering if she could beat the Doctor to the hot tub. There was no way she’d beat Jack; he was already on his way there, but she wanted to pick up her dressing gown (and a few other things), rather than just dropping her clothes there -- or on the way there, knowing Jack.  
  
Just before she reached the bedroom, she felt the slight twist in Reality that signaled their dematerialization, and the change in pitch of the ever-present background hum that told her they were stabilizing into a holding pattern in the Vortex. That meant the Doctor was planning a stretch of completely undisturbed time for them.  
  
She caught her tongue between her teeth in happy anticipation as she shucked off her clothes, tossing them more-or-less all on a chair. The day was turning out much better than expected, dashed wedding hopes or not.  
  
She grabbed her dressing gown off its hanger (the TARDIS had tidied up after her again — she’d left the robe on the bed), added a few things to the pockets and slipped on a pair of flip-flops to protect her feet against the metal grating of the floor. Then she was headed back down the corridor in the direction of the hot tub, as fast as the flip-flops would allow.  
  
There were ample signs of Jack’s passage — his denim jacket tossed over a railing; his T-shirt in the fork of a coral strut; his trainers kicked to one side of the corridor; his jeans slung over a stack of storage bins. The door to the hot tub room was ajar, and yes, a pair of briefs was hanging from the inside doorknob.  
  
Rose slipped inside the door, and stopped; just ahead of her and to one side, Jack was removing his socks last of all, but she was momentarily distracted by the setting.  
  
“Someone’s been redecorating,” she said, reaching behind her to pat the TARDIS’s wall. The timeship had been intrigued by the hot tub, once Jack talked her into letting him install it, and had become fond of rearranging the surroundings like a fashion-conscious lady trying on a succession of hats to see which best matched her new outfit. So far, the hot tub had been located in a tropical greenhouse, an Arabian Nights-style pavilion, a crystal cavern and a brightly-tiled, luxurious room that reminded Rose of what she always thought of when she heard the words “Turkish bath.”  
  
This new room was the exact opposite of the last, being done all in white marble with Classical touches like Ionic columns and a spare-but-elegant sense of design. Jack, mission accomplished and stripped completely bare, straightened and put his hands on his hips as he surveyed the effect.  
  
“ A little monochrome,” he commented, “but I kinda like it.”  
  
Rose couldn’t help but be distracted in turn by the beautifully rounded bum on display. “Yeah, the view is pretty nice,” she said, biting back a grin as she tiptoed close enough to give an appreciative squeeze.  
  
Jack whooped and jumped, which made Rose laugh. When he turned around to raise an eyebrow at her, he was almost blushing. That was one of the things Rose loved about Jack: he might be flirty and forward most of the time, but despite his vast sexual experience, he could still be caught out — even by Rose Tyler. It revealed a core of genuine sweetness in his nature that she found utterly adorable.  
  
“Rose!” he said, with teasing censure, as if he couldn’t believe she’d just done that.  
  
In return she hugged him, running her hands affectionately over the subtle swells and angles of his bare back. He responded in kind, rubbing sensual swirls across the light, silky fabric of her dressing gown.  
  
Rose trailed her lips across his collarbone. “Thank you, by the way,” she said, eyes closed as she drank in the scent and texture of his skin.  
  
“For what?” Jack asked, half-laughing. “Keeping my butt in good shape?” He brushed his lips across her hair.  
  
Rose gave him a squeeze. “For doing all that work, tryin’ to get us married,” she said. “It really does mean a lot to me. And Mum. And You-Know-Who, even if he won’t admit it out loud.”  
  
“Aw . . .” Jack squeezed her in return, and kissed the top of her head. “It’s fun. Really. And it seems like the least I can do.” Through the link, his affection met and blended with Rose’s, creating a temporary charmed circle of their bodies and emotions.  
  
“Mmmmm,” Jack murmured in his throat. “Shall we try out the facilities?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Rose agreed.  
  
They disengaged — Jack heading for the bank of open showers along one wall, Rose to drop her dressing gown and flip-flops on one of the benches encircling the sunken hot tub. The “marble” floor was warm, not cold, and subtly textured. It would prove remarkably slip-proof even when wet, Rose was certain.  
  
Jack had water running from the first of the gleaming shower fixtures (there were three of them, of course); the clouds of rising steam added a misty, dreamlike air to the polished white surroundings. Rose padded across the room and took her place at the second station. The warm water was just what she needed to wash the last of the day’s tension from her bones. She patted the marble wall next to the faucet assemblage, and was rewarded with the faint sensation of a purr vibrating through the stone. The TARDIS liked having her artistry appreciated.  
  
Rose finished her rinse-off just as the Doctor — piloting duties finished — arrived. He’d shed his boots and leather jacket, but was otherwise fully clothed.  
  
“ _Must_ you hang your underwear from the doorknob?” he asked by way of greeting, frowning down at Jack’s pants.  
  
“Sorry,” Jack called back cheerfully, sounding anything but contrite. “Spinal reflex. Used to be handy to always know where it was, in case I had to leave in a hurry.”  
  
The Doctor’s eyeroll was hidden by the jumper he was pulling over his head, but Rose and Jack felt it all the same. He shed his clothing quickly and efficiently (pointedly hanging it from the provided wall hooks), pulling the pin from his hair last of all.  
  
Rose, squeezing water from her hair, admired the view as the Doctor strode towards the showers. He pretended not to notice, but a quick flicker of eye contact and a hint of smirk (physical and empathic both) said otherwise.  
  
Jack was watching, too. As the Doctor approached, he fumbled his bar of soap in the least-convincing manner possible.  
  
“Ooops,” Jack said. “Look at that.” He bent theatrically towards the wayward soap and eyed the Doctor sidelong.  
  
“Clumsy of you,” the Doctor told him with a raised eyebrow. Without stopping, he passed Jack, scooped up the dropped soap and continued on to the third and last shower station. “Convenient for me, though.”  
  
Jack, still bent over, braced his hands on his knees and sighed, giving Rose a long-suffering look that earned a chuckle in return. Straightening, he said, “Has anyone ever told you you’re no fun?”  
  
“You, mostly,” the Doctor replied, ducking his head to wet his hair. “I take it as a compliment, considerin’ the source.”  
  
Rose shook her head in mock exasperation. “When the two of you are done with your posturin’, you can join me in the tub,” she declared, heading in that direction . . . being sure to sway her hips as she walked. Posturing, after all, was a game everyone could play.  
  
Slipping into the warm, gently moving water was wonderful. Rose sighed and slouched down as far as she could on the built-in seat in the side of the tub, until her chin touched the water. It wasn’t the most seductive pose, but for just a moment seduction could go hang in favor of soaking.  
  
Jack joined her a minute later, taking up the position opposite her. He groaned in appreciation, slumping happily. “What did we ever do before we had this?”  
  
Rose sent him an amused empathic sense-memory, and Jack laughed. “Yeah, but we still do that — this is different.”  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed, closing her eyes and feeling wonderfully loose and relaxed. She opened her eyes at the slap of approaching footsteps, just in time to see the Doctor slipping into the tub between her and Jack.  
  
“Say what I will,” he commented, “you humans have some bloody good ideas now and then.”  
  
The humans in the room both laughed, and then everyone fell silent in the service of greater relaxation.  
  
After a while, Rose, acting on an instinctive impulse, stretched out her foot, to meet Jack’s, already reaching to her at the same moment. Amused, she wiggled her toes against his.  
  
“Ah, if only,” he said aloud. “Not in this setting, though.”  
  
The Doctor, arms draped along the rim of the tub, head tilted back and eyes closed, smirked silently, radiating an empathic undertone that caused both Rose and Jack to raise their heads and look.  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow at what was visible beneath the rippling surface of the water. “Show off,” he said, without any particular rancor. “Just because your physiology isn’t as temperature-dependent as mine . . .”  
  
“Well,” the Doctor drawled, “If you’ve got it, flaunt . . . _erk!_!  
  
“Don’t mind me,” Rose said, all wide-eyed innocence as her wandering hand continued to move. “Please, continue to enlighten us about your superior nature.”  
  
Jack caught her eye physically and her mind empathically, giving her warning enough for a graceful trade-off when he plunged his head underwater. Rose watched the Doctor’s face for his initial reaction, which was priceless.  
  
Much as she hated to take her eyes off the spectacle, Rose twisted around and snaked her arm out of the warm water, reaching for her discarded dressing gown. Her fingertips just caught the hem, and she was able to hook it down from the bench and retrieve her prize from the pocket.  
  
When she turned back around, Jack was still underwater. The Doctor’s expression left no doubt as to what he was doing. A few seconds later, Jack surfaced, gasping for air.  
  
He shook water out of his hair and with his free hand he pinched his nose between thumb and forefinger, unselfconsciously snorting water into his palm. His other hand, under water, kept up other activities, judging by the Doctor’s continued reaction.  
  
“Not bad for a single respiratory system, if I do say so myself,” Jack commented.  
  
“I’m impressed,” Rose said, supportively, as she squeezed a good dollop of Jack’s favorite lube from its tube into the palm of her hand. Wonderful stuff — it held up in all kinds of circumstances, even under water.  
  
She cupped her hand around the lube, and meshed with Jack to manage another seamless trade-off. It was gratifying to see the Doctor arch in response to her slick touch.  
  
A few strokes to provide good coverage and that was as much preparation as Rose needed. She shifted so that she was straddling the Doctor’s hips, one knee on resting on the seat to either side of him. One last stroke of her hand, and then she was touching the tip of him, poised and aligned. His eyes opened, huge black pupils lined with steel blue. She grinned, and the two of them moved in easy unison, making penetration a single, fluid motion.  
  
Rose threw her head back in sheer delight, loving the feeling of the Doctor inside of her. Though his most of his skin had warmed superficially in the warm water, he was cool where he and Rose were joined, the temperature differential adding to the intensity. He drew back and thrust again, arching his back as his hands slid down to brace against the hot tub wall for better leverage while she moved in counterpoint.  
  
Jack’s arms went around Rose’s waist as he joined the dance, his hands moving between them, adding pleasure and support. Rose leaned back, bracing her shoulders against Jack’s chest, and for a while there was nothing but glorious, slippery movement and the wordless communion of bodies and emotions.  
  
As she spiraled ever deeper into the link, Rose savored the way they were bound together — not merged into a single mind, which would have lost all frisson, but as three sharply defined individuals sharing the same experience. A slight shift in angle, orchestrated perfectly, brought Rose the stimulation she needed, followed swiftly by release.  
  
She rode the pleasure with delight, borne up by the encouragement of both her partners. When the moment broke, she gasped for air and then immediately shifted into a different mode, working with Jack to wring the maximum response from the Doctor in turn.  
  
Rose caught her tongue between her teeth and grinned as she let the last aftershocks blend into the next figure of the dance. Clench and rub and pull; she could sense how very close the Doctor was. Just a tiny bit more and the balance tipped. Rose ground her hips forward as the Doctor at his longest and hardest pushed deeply into her. She felt as though she couldn’t take enough of him inside her, ever, and knew both her partners shared the sensation, just as she shared the intensity of the Doctor’s release and the affectionate pleasure Jack took in seeing them together.  
  
Breathing again for the first time in several minutes, the Doctor relaxed back against the wall of the tub and Rose followed him, reluctant to lose contact. Jack’s hands slid up to rest on Rose’s sides, just under her ribs, while he trailed kisses along her shoulders. Rose caught the Doctor’s mouth in a long, delicious kiss, then tilted the upper part of her body to the side so Jack could lean in and do the same.  
  
Watching her two men kissing with passionate tenderness evoked a physical response that everyone could feel, especially since the Doctor’s body was still locked with hers. When he and Jack broke apart, they were both grinning.  
  
“That does it,” Jack said. “We have _got_ to get out of this water. I have all kinds of ideas now, and no way to make them happen.”  
  
Rose turned her head, and ran her tongue along the base of Jack’s throat. Taking the hint, he ducked his head for a kiss. When they were done, Rose looked into his deep, dark eyes and commented, “I’m getting a few ideas of my own.”  
  
“Human ingenuity,” the Doctor remarked, slipping his hands behind his head. “Like I said, wonderful stuff.” He beamed a big, goofy, smile at them, managing to make both compliment and smile ever so slightly superior in tone. His unflagging hardness probably had something to do with it, Rose thought. The Doctor could be very smug about the advantages of his cardiovascular system.  
  
In response, she and Jack slipped into the tightly coordinated linkage that was especially easy for them, thanks to their species connection.  
  
“Oh,” Jack began, with his crooked grin.  
  
“You haven’t . . .” Rose continued, mirroring the grin.  
  
“ . . . seen anything . . .” Jack continued.  
  
“. . . yet,” Rose finished, with a last, promissory roll of her hips before she pulled away from the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
When they made it back into the hot tub later, to continue their interrupted soak, all of them were nursing newly sore muscles . . . and all of them were very smug indeed.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=27040>


End file.
